


World's Best Baba

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), dad m'baku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: The family takes a holiday in the States and on the itinerary is a trip to the zoo.   The kids have fun in the day, but once night falls, the adults start to play!





	World's Best Baba

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ọmọbinrin = daughter  
> Molo = Good Day  
>  ife mi = my love  
> Umyeni = husband  
> Ikaka = shit  
> Umfazi = wife  
> Entle = beautiful

“Today is the day!! Everybody up!!”  M’Baku bellowed throughout the hall outside of his kids’ rooms.

The children ran out on cue to tackle their father at his knees.  The 5 year old twin boys, Mayowa and Mabayoje, clung to his calves.

“I got you, Baba!!”  Mayowa exclaimed.

“You can’t move now!!”  Mabayoje said with a giggle fit.

M’Baku gave a hearty chuckle at their efforts.  “Oh no! I have been overrun by little people from the Wayward Forest.  What ever will I do?” M’Baku says with a dramatic sigh.

“Give up!  And let us have all the cookies!”  Mayowa reasoned. M’Baku felt his little jaws trying to bite down on his thick leg, which tickled more than anything.

Mabayoje added on, “And the ice cream, Baba!”  His little fists punch at M’Baku’s thigh.

M’Baku lifts the leg with Mayowa, causing him to squeal.  

He lifts Mabayoje on the other leg.  “Agghhh!! No, Baba!! You can’t move!  You’re cheating!”

“BABA!”  a third voice squeaks from behind them.  “Baba! Get your BUTT!! DOWN!! HERE!!” M’Baku turns to see his third child, a three year old baby girl named Monife standing with her hands crossed in front of her Doc McStuffins pink pajamas.  She did not look amused.

M’Baku looks down at the boys to say with Shakespearean cadence, “Your sister is overtaking my body with her mind powers.”  He lifts his legs one by one as the boys scream with glee. “I am not shackled to your demands, for she beckons my assistance.  Therefore…” he picks each boy off of him by the backs of their shirts.

“AGGGHH!!  Baba! No! Not the dragons!!”  They say in perfect unison.

M’Baku looks at them with dramatized sorrow,  “My sons, I must feed you to the fire-breathing beasts.  I will always love you, but our time must end.” M’Baku heaves them over on their beds, making them bounce a couple times, giggling to the point of breathlessness.  It’s the only time they can get airborne on the bed without a stern warning.

M’Baku exhales deeply; he wasn’t tired but their little energies so early in the morning was a lot.  He went over to their closets and picked out a couple of outfits. “Ok, boys. Fix your beds, brush your teeth.”  

“Hmph!”  M’Baku looks to the door of the boys bedroom to see Monife tapping her foot.  “Baba!”

M’Baku acknowledges his daughter, “Ok, Monife, hang on.”

“Babaaa!!”  Monife mewls.

M’Baku sighs, “Coming, ọmọbinrin.  Boys, do as I said.” He commands one last time to the dueling twins before leading his baby girl to the bathroom.  

She stands on a stool in front of the sink,  handing her father the comb. “Ok, Baba. Can you do braids?”  

M’Baku takes the comb and a leave-in spray to condition her tresses.  “Ohhh, Baba has not got that down just yet, I think.” M’Baku looks at his daughter in the mirror as she screws her face up with slight disappointment.  

“That’s ok Baba, we can practice again later.”  Monife says with the maturity of someone five times her age.  

M’Baku works through her soft coils, detangling the kinks as with a soft hand he has learned to adopt since having children.  He was so proud of every single one of them, but as big of a surprise the twins were to introduce them to parenting, his daughter was an even bigger adjustment.  She was a Jabari through and through. Her brothers fell into her command as soon as she entered their world. Monife does not let them or anyone gang up on her when she felt she was right; this was a spot of pride and strife for M’Baku and his wife.  But she taught you patience and how to think before speaking so that there was an understanding on why things must be the way they are from chores to snack options to bed times.

“How about a little puff puff, eh?  I can put your little beaded band around it, let your little curls fall by your ears and neck, and it would be cute, right?”  M’Baku says in an octave only reserved for her.

She drums her fingers on the sink thoughtfully,  “Ok Baba. It will be easy for you I think.” she says with a smile that makes her eyes close up.

M’Baku shakes his head at the slight shade from his child as he goes to work.

\---

Ifelewa stood in front of the mirror of the master bathroom surveying her reflection.  She woke up this morning not feeling so good, but was able to hide her ailment until M’Baku kissed her good morning before he got the children up for the day.  She felt the same way on the plane ride over to the States but that was easy to blame on the turbulence of the plane. This was supposed to be a fun filled holiday from home, but now she felt an overwhelming sense of dread.  Her period was over a week late; she didn’t track it religiously but she knew the estimates were off. The stick sat on the edge of the bathroom sink as she moisturized to pass the time waiting. She had her twist out taken down and fluffed out her curls when she glimpsed the results.

As she picks up the stick, Ifelewa hears her daughter beckoning her father to do their morning routine.  She felt her heart pound as the results came back positive; she had to sit down on the toilet to keep her head from spinning.  Ifelewa had not discussed having more children with M’Baku before now but here it is, straight from Hanuman. Ifelewa prayed, thanking Hanuman first for the blessing, as children were always to be seen as such.  She also prayed for guidance: how should this be announced? Did M’Baku have the will for more children? What if it is twins again? Ifelewa recalls her first pregnancy, so happy to be carrying two babies but they left her swollen and acne riddled and throwing up almost the whole pregnancy.  Monife was easier, but she required bed rest the last 6 weeks because she was too eager to arrive.

Ifelewa felt her belly, nothing particularly different yet, but it certainly was.  A new life between her and M’Baku to grow. She chuckled to herself as she imagines pinpointing exactly when the conception probably occurred.  When they were able to get a babysitter, they do not waste time to catch up on romance.

With a sigh, Ifelewa resumes getting prepped and dressed before heading downstairs to cook for her brood.

Just as she is finishing up the waffles, she hears the stampede of little footsteps spilling into the kitchen.

“ Molo, Mama!”  The boys answered in unison before pushing each other over to fight over one seat.

“Aye aye aye!!  We have more chairs, move over!”  She commands of the twins. 

Mayowa sticks his tongue out at Mabayoje as he claims the coveted seat.  M’Baku finally comes down, hand in hand with Monife before picking her up and setting her down at the table.   

“Molo, ife mi.”  M’Baku coos in Ifelewa’s ear as he slides his hand around the side, over her belly, causing her to jump.  

Ifelewa laughs it off, “Good morning to you too, umyeni.  Did you sleep well?”

M’Baku takes plates of eggs, fruit and toasted bread on the table; fixing up the children’s plates.  “Like a rock. This is a very nice place we picked out to stay in.”

Ifelewa rolled her eyes as she turned off the waffle maker to lift out the last waffle on a plate.  “‘We’? You were ready to have us living in someone’s fancied up garage before I changed the price range…”  Ifelewa sets the waffles on the table,leaning on Monife’s chair with her hand on her hip, glaring at M’Baku. “Cheap does not get you very far, M’Baku, how many times must I say?”

M’Baku takes a strawberry from the bowl of fruit, chewing it thoughtfully.  “You say cheap, I say financially conscious.” He comes over to her, laying a hand on the side of her face.  “You have always been the brains of the operation, and I thank Hanuman for it because I think our children just might make it off of your genes alone.”  Ifelewa laughs. M’Baku does not naturally self-deprecate but he knew his woman made him more of a man than he ever could achieve by himself, and he never let Ifelewa forget that.  

Ifelewa sighs, looking at her husband deep into his round, enchanting eyes.  She wasn’t sure if it was the hormones or his soft expression, but the wave of love that came over Ifelewa for her husband  warmed her all over; the same feeling that guaranteed your surety of carrying his children. She turns to kiss the palm of his hand, causing a low growl from the back of his throat. Taking her chin he kisses her longingly, deliberately.

“EWWWWW!! Can you be done already?” Mayowa exclaims with a disgusted expression, Mabayoje covers his eyes groaning.

Monife misses everything as they were standing behind her.  She looks up at the both of them, “What you doing? Sit down and eat!”  says their little general.

Ifelewa and M’Baku break from their kiss in laughter.  The kids were never for the PDA, as M’Baku rounds the table with sloppy kisses for each children’s cheeks, creating a chorus of yucks and little hands swiping away at his face.

Sitting down to enjoy breakfast, Ifelewa admires M’Baku as he talks to each child equally holding the attention of each as they gab about what they were excited to do today.  Ifelewa rubs her stomach again as she stabs at her eggs trying to eat to keep her strength up, but anxiety was fighting her appetite. Thinking of a fourth child joining the table gave her absolute joy:  Would this one look more like her or M’Baku? Would Monife want a little sister or remain the solo star? M’Baku catches her staring at him and he flashes his gap toothed before reminding the children to finish their meals.  Ifelewa could not wait to tell him the news, she just hoped he was ready.

“Ok! Yowa, Yoje, Fefe, are we ready to go to the zoo??” Ifelewa stands, announcing the event with a flourish.

“YEAH!!”  The children exclaim.  

“Well then. Let’s go to the car, we haven’t got all day!”  she says, gleaming as they all get up excitedly to make it to the front door.

On the road, M’Baku at the wheel puts one hand on Ifelewa’s leg.  “Is everything ok, ife mi? You haven’t seemed completely yourself this morning.”  He looks to her with his brow furrowed in concern.

She sighs as she fans herself, “I have just got to get used to the American air.  It is so thick and humid. My hair is growing by the minute.” Ifelewa complains as she looks in the visor at her twist out as it slowly loses definition.

“Mama!!  Your hair reminds me of a plant!  It’s so, whooosh!” Monife demonstrates with her hands the volume of her mom’s hair.  

M’Baku clears his throat looking in the rearview, “And a beautiful plant it is, right Fefe?”

Monife nods, “Yeah!  It like mine! Mine is a pot plant, Mama’s is free!”  Monife bobs her head back and forth to the car tunes as she stares out the window.

“Aww, that’s sweet, my smart, little flower pot baby!!”  Ifelewa looks back at her baby girl in her jean shorts and tie dye ruffle top.  She looks just like her mother, but has all of her dad for the rest.

“You did a good job with her hair, Baku.  You’re a natural at it now.” Ifelewa says as she peers at her husband.

M’Baku shrugs, “It wasn’t the original plan but it was something we could agree on.”  M’Baku smirks as he glances at Ifelewa again. “And then I get to look at a masterpiece for a partner every day.  I am a lucky man.”

Ifelewa grins, feeling that warmth all over her again before hearing a slap in the backseat, followed by a cry from Mayowa.

“Mamaaaa!!  Mabayoje smacked meeeee!!”  The eldest twin cried with despair.

M’Baku speaks with his fatherly tone, “Mabayoje…..”

“But Baba!  He has been mean all day-”

“If you do not have patience with you brother, how can you have patience for anyone else in the world?  You cannot keep sparring to settle agreements, you must learn to control your emotions!” Ifelewa says to her sons sternly.  

As Mayowa sniffs and wipes his tears, Mabayoje stews with his arms crossed.  “Ikaka.”

“AYE!”  M’Baku and Ifelewa bark in unison.  

“Where do you go around saying that word?”  Ifelewa inquires.

“Baba says it a lot when he messes up or stubs his toe.”  Mabayoje says into his hand as he bites his fingernails.

Ifelewa looks at M’Baku swiftly who keeps his eyes on the road.  “Ohh, look! We have arrived!! Children, if you behave, we can forget about this whole situation, no punishments!”  The children cheer as he parks. 

Ifelewa looks at him like he is crazy. “NO PUNISHMENTS?  M’Baku, they can’t learn from their ways without-” 

“Everybody out!  We might beat the afternoon crowd!”  M’Baku gets out of the car to unbuckle his baby girl.  

With the children walking hand in hand, Ifelewa presses M’Baku, “You have to control your tongue more around the children.  They will repeat everything you say, even when you think they aren’t listening.” 

M’Baku sighs, “Come on, I am not perfect.  And besides, we are on holiday. We can loosen the reigns a little until we get back.”

Ifelewa walked heavily in annoyance.  She did not enjoy being undermined in front of the children either.

M’baku reads the silence, whispering to her, “I am sorry if I ran over your foot back there.  I just want the kids to have as much fun as possible, and to save myself from a good scolding.”

She rolled her eyes.  M’Baku was not too bad at gauging her feelings and hit it on the nose yet again.  “I was not going to scold you, just heed your words? Please?” 

M’Baku looks at you, biting his lips, “Will you beg some more if I continue to act out, umfazi?”

She rolls her eyes, “Concentrate on the admission, eh?”

M’Baku drops the hands of Monife and Mabayoje to get out his wallet.  “My mind is already set, entle. Just be prepared once the kids are down for bedtime.”

“No!!  We don’t want to go to bed!!”  Monife protests, overhearing her father.

“Oh, don’t worry sweetheart.  We will be up for a long time before then.  Your father is kidding, we will stay up as late as we want!  We are on holiday after all!” Ifelewa says excitedly, earning cheers from the children as the shuffle through the turnstiles.  She looks back at a hurt looking M’Baku, shrugging without care as she switches a little extra to show what he would be missing.  M’Baku calls the shots naturally so, but he knew the true boss in their marriage, especially when it came to sex.

Once they made it inside the zoo, the family walks around admiring the wildlife that there was to offer.  The lions were lazy as usual, basking in the sunlight; this didn’t stop the little ones from making faces and giving their best roars.  

Monife loved the flamingo exhibit.  “They look so pretty Baba! Pick me up!  I can’t see!!” M’Baku obliged, holding her close while pointing at them and telling her all about them.  Ifelewa stood back a bit, suddenly tired from the trek around. Seeing M’Baku hold their littlest creation made her heart flutter.  The thing she loved most about him was how soft and caring he was despite his ferocity with the Jabari and any enemies he comes across.  Monife looked so tiny in his arms but it was M’Baku who shrank in her presence. 

“Mama!  Do they have monkeys here?”  Mayowa asks excitedly.

Ifelewa nods, “Of course!  Monkeys and much more! Come on!  Mabayoje! Get down from there, let’s go!”  As the twins fell in line, M’Baku walks beside her with Monife still in his arms, playing in his beard hair.

There was a mix of animals along the way: monkeys, orangutans and last but not least, gorillas.  

“Look! Look!”  M’Baku points the group to the gorilla enclosure.

“Wooow!”  Monife squirms out of M’Baku’s arms and the twins set off toward the glass and bang the living daylights on it.

“Ah ah!  Stop it, oh!  They can see you without noises, just look.”  Ifelewa warns.

“Yes, Mama.”  sang the children.

“Yowa!  Yoje! Jabariiii!!!” Monife bellows.

The twins follow her lead to respond with a hoots and woofs, banging their little chests with their fists.  “Wooo! Wooo! Wooo!” 

Ifelewa laughs uncontrollably at the children’s antics, “M’Baku?  Did you teach them that?”

M’Baku looks to her beaming with pride and shrugs, “They just learned it on their own from their father.”  He walks up close to her. “Should I heed that behavior in front of the children as well?” M’Baku’s baritone threatens teasingly.

Ifelewa crosses her arms, “You know what I mean, Baku.  Right now, I just want to heed a plate of some food, maybe a portobello burger...”  she moans at just the thought of the swiss cheese and grilled mushroom top dancing on her taste buds.

He takes a deep breath holding her close while looking at the children.  “I thought you didn’t like mushrooms, my love? That’s an odd request to make.”

Ifelewa freezes a moment.  He was right, mushrooms are gross to her except when she is with child, she couldn’t get enough.

“Ah, just testing you!  But I am still hungry though.”  She could live without the portobello for now to keep the secret a little longer.

M’Baku squeezes her side, pecking her on the forehead before rounding up the children for a late lunch.

Ifelewa could not find any substantial pescatarian food to soothe her appetite (vegetation life like M’Baku wad not her style), instead opting for some fries and shaved ice.

M’Baku had packed some snacks for the group but Ifelewa did not feel like eating it.  “Are you sure you don’t want something else? You sounded pretty starved earlier.” M’Baku inquires chomping on some red bell pepper slices.

She shrugs, “It’s fine.  When we get home, I can get some dinner going.”  Ifelewa couldn’t hide her exhaustion as she rubbed her feet.

M’Baku looked at his wife suspiciously as he wiped some cheese off of his son’s face.  “Well, we can get ready to go now, for sure. We have seen plenty out here today, the skies look a little cloudy anyway.”

“But Baba!  We didn’t get to see the tigers or panthers!  They are my favorite!” Mayowa exclaimed sadly.     
M’Baku waves him off.  “You only like them because of your Uncle T’Challa.  The Gorilla’s are much more exciting. They came right up to you!  The cats just lounge around.” M’Baku says giving a thumbs down motion.

“But-”  before he could protest any more, the skies opened up as rain came crashing down.

“Whoa!  Would you look at that, we have to go after all!”  M’Baku gets up in Mayowa’s teasingly. “Ifelewa, I will bring the car around so sit tight.”  M’Baku gives her a kiss before jogging out in the rain.

“I hope Baba doesn’t get washed away in the rain.”  Mabayoje says looking worried.

Ifelewa pats his back as she watches the showers fall sharply to the ground.  “No worries. It’s just like at the lake, right? Long as you stand up, you are fine.”

“And Baba is really tall, Yoje.  He will be fine!” Monife encourages her brother.

“That’s right, intomba.  Baba stands very tall and is very strong, so he is fine.”  Ifelewa says and as if on cue, M’Baku rolls up outside of the restaurant with an umbrella to collect his family.  

Once they got home, Ifelewa and M’Baku change the children out of their damp clothes before starting some dinner.  

As Ifelewa cooked, M’Baku put on a movie for the children as he joins his wife in the kitchen.

“What do you need help with, entle.  My hands are yours to direct.” He says wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.  

“Mmm, how about just chopping up the other vegetables over there?  I’m mixing a vinaigrette and the pan should be hot to start sauteeing by the time you are done.”  Ifelewa commands.

M’Baku reaches for a knife and begins to chop.  “Did you enjoy the day?” 

“Yes, I did.  It was very fun to see the babies enjoying the animals and getting along.”  Ifelewa looks back at M’Baku’s wide back as he chops. She loved the width of her husband,  so attractive that there wasn't an ounce of scrawniness to him. She wipes her hands and comes up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She feels M’Baku chuckle in his belly.  “And you were the greatest help as usual. I don’t know what I would do without you being here.” Her voice hitches at the thought before she can stop herself. Mabayoje bringing up M’Baku getting caught up in the rain was hitting her all of a sudden.  She had to just sit there with her children anticipating M’Baku’s return, but what if that was everyday?

M’Baku stops chopping to hold his wife’s hands against him as she buried her face in his back.  “Where is your emotion coming from, ife mi?” He craned his neck to talk behind to her.

Ifelewa shakes her head, “I just thought about something Mabayoje was saying.  You know how the kids can bring out so many emotions from me out of the blue.” She chuckles weakly as she wipes tears from her face.  M’Baku turns around to hold his wife’s face in his all encompassing hands, his thumbs swipe at wayward tears. “I am right here, entle.  No harm will come to me, Hanuman willing.”

She holds his wrist, “I don’t even want to think about it, for fear of bringing it to pass, but you help me so much with them, I am just spoiled.”

M’Baku brings his hands to her hips, pulling her against him.  “If spoiling you is being a good father to my children and devoted partner to my wife, than so be it.  But you brought our babies into this world with so much strength. Through sickness, false contractions, mood swings, bed confinement; I know why Hanuman gave us twins for your first pregnancy because we probably would have an only child right now otherwise.”  Ifelewa chuckles. “But believe me when I say you are a most capable mother, right now and for whatever is ahead of us. You have made me the happiest man three times over, and I hope to be blessed even more.”

Ifelewa looked at him with wonder, digesting his last words.  M’Baku loved her with all of his heart, his beautiful speech was nothing new of what he has said before.  But having just found out she was pregnant, she was already feeling moody beyond control hence her irrational fear.  But the new life inside of her was giving her cold feet concerning what they could handle. But luckily, she has a great man to give her reprieve.

Ifelewa smiles, shifting her weight anxiously.  “I’m glad you said that, because-”

“Mama!  Baba! Something smells funny!”  Monife yells from the living room.

Ifelewa turns to the stove to take the hot skillet with burnt oil off the stove.  “Ikaka!” she curses, wiping her brow in frustration.

“Ohhh, Mama said a bad worrrrd!”  Mabayoje taunts, giggling at his mother.

M’Baku shoots him a look that shuts down any further foolishness.  M’Baku lays a hand on her lower back, speaking softly. “Iffie, let me finish up here.  You go sit with the children.”

“I can handle it, I should do it.”  Ifelewa persists taking the skillet to clean.

M’Baku finesses it out of her hands to set it on the counter.  He plants his hands on her hips to guide her out of the kitchen to the living room.  “Don’t make that face, you want to treat me to be the man of the house? Then I am telling you to sit down, and elevate your feet.”  She plops down on the couch shaking her head with a smile. M’Baku leans into her ear, “And I don’t want any lip about it.” He full mouth grazes her ear lobe before returning to finish cooking up dinner.  Her babies mill around her, resting their heads on her body to snuggle up for the rest of the movie. Ifelewa looks back in the kitchen again as M’Baku is concentrated on mixing up ingredients, tasting his concoctions, working his hips as he jiggles the skillet around.  She turns back to the TV, hugging her babies close to her, staring at their deep melanin tones, soft curls, little extremities getting longer by the day. Looking to her belly she whispers, “We love you very much. So, so much. Keep growing big and strong.” Ifelewa stared listlessly at the TV screen until her vision blurred, drifting off to sleep.  

When she woke up, she was on the couch still but the TV was off and outside was dark, still rainy.   She infers that M’Baku rounded the kids up to bed, falling asleep himself. Ifelewa gets up to walk out on the patio, hugging herself as the rain drills down to the ground.  She always found peace in the sounds of rain, the cloudiness putting her at ease. People always looked at her crazy when she would say the day was beautiful and was not joking.  Light storming never annoyed her one bit; it was like a shower for the earth and the plants look extra beautiful afterwards.

She steps a toe out, letting the drops coat her foot.  She follows with a hand out, collecting some in her hand.

Ifelewa feels pressure on her shoulder as her peripheral catches her husbands face resting on her shoulder, making her jump.

“Oh M’Baku!  Why are you so quiet when you walk around?  You are like a bumblebee: what you can do just doesn’t make sense to your physical make up.”

“Bzzz Bzzz!”  M’Baku lifts Ifelewa in the air carrying her out in the rain with a spin.  

“Agghhh!!  Put me down!!”  Ifelewa shrieks as she hides her face, unable to barrage of drops dampening her and M’Baku.  He brings them back under the overhang of the patio, freeing Ifelewa to attack him with slaps on his body.  “Where do you get off doing that? Huh! How dare you!” 

M’Baku brings his arms up to protect himself, laughing the whole time, “What?  You seemed on your way out there, I was just helping you get a little wet!”

Ifelewa pushes him, still stewing.  “You are so immature sometimes! I woke up comfortable, now I have to change clothes!”

M’Baku gets a hold of her wrists, pushing her up against the wall.  He says through his teeth. “The children are sleeping...keep your voice down.”

M’Baku and Ifelewa stare each other down, only their breath and the storm behind them fill their silence.  

“They ate dinner?”  she asks. M’Baku nods.  “They took their baths?” M’Baku nods, freeing her wrists to run his hands down her arms and body.  “What about my plate?” 

M’Baku brings his lips to her neck softly grazing her clavicle, “It’s in the oven, wrapped up for you.”

Ifelewa clears her throat as her husband’s supple lips travel across her chest, creating goosebumps, while his hands reach around to grip and pull at the flesh of her ass.  “I am not amused, M’Baku. I’m cold, I’m wet-”

M’Baku takes his hands up under her shirt, making Ifelewa shiver from his brazen behavior.  His hands cup her breast, thumbing over her already protruding nipples. His eyes are darkened with desire.  “Well if you are cold, I can change that. But the wetness might get worse before you are truly relieved.”

Ifelewa lets out a sharp gasp, arching against his touch.  She reaches her hands behind his head, scratching his scalp.  “I can’t stand you right now.” she moans.

M’Baku brings his mouth to Ifelewa’s, letting their tongues do the fighting.  Ifelewa grinds her hips against M’Baku’s, cultivating his growth which elicits a moan from deep within him.  M’Baku made all of her worries melt away with ease as his hands reached to bring her thighs up around his waist.

“Wait! Wait!  I can’t, not out here!”  Ifelewa whines, whilst involuntarily locking her legs up around him.

M’Baku sneers as he pulls her underwear to the side, looking down at her in marvelous wonder.  “I can’t let this juice go to waste, my love. I prefer fresh squeezed.” He takes his hand between her legs as she grip his shoulders, bracing for impact.

Ifelewa whimpers as M’Baku slowly plunges two thick fingers within her center.  M’Baku finds her G-spot without much searching as she confirm his findings with a pleasured moan.

“Do you like me feeling you inside, entle?”  M’Baku says deeply, his voice coated in sensuality.

She rests her head against the wall as she feels a wave coming on, nodding vehemently, “Uh-huh…”

M’Baku pumps his fingers within her walls looking deeply into her eyes, getting off on her tortured expression.  “You are making a mess of my hand, my love. Are you trying to get me back for the rain?”

She tries to avoid his gaze by looking at the weather outside to distract from her pending orgasm.  Breathless, she says, “No, you can’t blame me. You started it.”

M’Baku takes her chin to force her to look at him.  “And I plan to finish. But you will need to work for it, Iffie.”

Looking into M’Baku’s eyes, his forehead wrinkled in concentration of her, and his thumb now working her clit like a joystick, Ifelewa locks her legs and arms onto M’Baku to ride his knuckles as she chokes on her climax.  M’Baku feels her clenching around him and pumps her canal to help drive out her orgasm a little more.

M’Baku watches her face stretch as she whines and curses him for what he has done.  He snuggles into her neck, sucking it, breathing into her skin to drive her absolutely mad.  Ifelewa bites into his shoulder to keep from waking the whole neighborhood. 

M’Baku finally finishes with her, pulling out his fingers from her, making her body jolt from sensitivity.  She slowly brings her legs down from him to stand, but he wisely holds her close or she were sure to stumble.  She rests her head against his shoulder, catching her breath, but feeling light enough to fly. She sees him surveying his hand, “You see all of that you did?” 

She hides her  face in his chest with embarrassment, “Please, don’t make me blush.  You are always playing.”

M’Baku looks over his shining hand, covered in her love as he gives it a taste, groaning with satisfaction.  “Mm, just the dessert I needed.”

Ifelewa feels turned on all over again as she looks up at M’Baku starry eyed.  “I hope you don’t think we are done here…” as she traces his erection through his pants.

M’Baku shrugs, pretending like it is nothing, “I thought you were too tired, or hungry-”

She puts a finger to his lips, “You know better than to argue with me.  Come on.”

They make it back inside, kissing  each other like first love teenagers as they claw at each others clothing.

“Baba?”  

M’Baku and Ifelewa break like children caught in the wrong as little Monife rubs her eye sleepily.

“Yes, Fefe.  What are you doing up?”  M’Baku says covering himself until he simmered down.

“The thunder outside woke me up.  I got scared.”

M’Baku and Ifelewa looked at one another hoping it was just thunder she heard.  “It’s ok sweetie. I will tuck you in. How about a story?” M’Baku goes to walk her upstairs.

“M’Baku!  Maybe wash your hands….after being outside….”  Ifelewa tries to discreetly signal for his to clean up after their romp.

M’Baku nods as the lightbulb in his head goes off, “Right!  Fefe, hang on while Baba rinses a little. You know how we have to clean up after being outside.”  

Once M’Baku finally gets Monife upstairs, Ifelewa takes advantage of the plate waiting on her in the oven.  M’Baku did a pretty good job as she finally gets a substantial meal in her belly. Ifelewa rubs her tummy for good measure, dreaming of the life growing within her being healthy and strong.  She planned to tell M’Baku probably in the morning, since it may be a mood killer if they continue their romancing tonight: she didn't want him holding back. 

Putting away her plate, Ifelewa makes her way upstairs to peek in Monife’s room.  M’Baku had Monife laying on him instead of the bed, since his size prevented them from laying side by side on her toddler bed.  M’Baku read from storybook as Monife lightly snored against his chest. Ifelewa’s heart swelled at his attentiveness with his children.  She would’ve put the book down as soon as the children stilled to rest, but M’Baku swears that they never stay asleep until the story is finished, even if they sleep part of the way in.

Ifelewa goes in their bedroom, stretching as she slowly feels overcome with sleep.  She begins to strip her clothes off to get ready for bed. While finding a shirt, she hears the door open and clothes behind her.  

Looking behind she sees M’Baku standing against the door, grinning hard.  

Ifelewa shakes her head continuing to look for a bed shirt.  “That little girl has you wrapped around her finger. What are you grinning about?”  

M’Baku’s footsteps fall behind you as you hear clothing drop to the floor.  “And not long ago I had you wrapped around mine…..When were you going to tell me?”

Ifelewa’s heart picks up pace in her chest.  “What do you mean?” She turns to see M’Baku sitting on the bench at the foot of the bed, stark nude.

M’Baku looks up at her confused, “My love, are you trying to hide it?”  

She leans on the dresser, taking a breath, “No, never.  I wanted to tell you in the morning, but….how did you know?”

M’Baku leans on his knees looking ahead.  “I wondered about it today. You have been excited about this trip for months, but you have been the least excited since we have been here.  Tired, emotional, the works.”

Ifelewa looks to M’Baku empathetically as she began to sit next to him on the bench.   M’Baku blocks her path, beckoning her to sit on his lap. Ifelewa takes her place on his ample thighs.

M’Baku rests a hand on her hips, and another across her legs as Ifelewa hugs his shoulders.  “You also tasted different.”

Ifelewa’s mouth dropped open at that comment.  “Well I don’t know how to take that information!”

M’Baku laughs, “It’s not bad.  You are sweeter, I noticed. It may be due to what you crave while pregnant, but it’s noticeable.”

“That reminds me; you didn’t eat all of the strawberries, did you?”  Ifelewa asked. Those were a particular strong craving of hers.

“No, and I’ll get you as many as you need.  And if you want a portobello burger, I can get that for you.”  M’Baku takes his hand to her stomach, rubbing it gently.

Ifelewa rests a hand over his, “Ugh, I really wanted one too.”

M’Baku chuckles, “You are so silly to try and be sneaky, you missed out on a good meal.  I saw your test in the bathroom earlier as well.”

“My goodness, M’Baku, you found everything!”  She exclaimed.

M’Baku shrugs looking up at his wife eyes widened and glistening, “A husband always knows, but that confirmed it.  Are you happy?”

Ifelewa gripped around his neck tighter, beaming.  “Ecstatic! I just hoped you would be happy. I know the three we have can be a lot to handle on their own.”

“I lead an army of men on a regular basis.  Trust me, the children are easier. And this one will be a welcome addition.”

Ifelewa rubbed her hands across her husband’s hair, bringing her forehead to his.  “Hanuman, bless this child. Let them come into this world, healthy, strong. Let them learn compassion, refrain from ignorance, for they are already loved unconditionally.”  M’Baku prays between them before letting his lips meet hers. Ifelewa deepens the kiss, suddenly needing all of her husband at that moment. She feels him becoming excited beneath her legs; M’Baku parts her legs to feel her vulva slickening.

“Uh uh.  You will not lead this again.”  Ifelewa takes M’Baku’s hand away to straddle his lap.  M’Baku smiles broadly at his wife taking charge, as she snakes her hand down beneath her, touching him.  The tip of his dick is wet with precum as she takes her fingers to spread it down his shaft. M’Baku’s head leans back, surrendering to her hand as  his hips buck up. His hands traverse her thighs, making it up to her ass, giving it a hearty smack.

Ifelewa yelps out, licking her lips.  “Ohh, are you growing impatient, Baku?”

M’Baku looks over her body, snaking his hand up the nape of her neck.  “I just want to see that pretty pussy over yours at work, is all. I know it’s ready.”

M’Baku wasn’t lying there, as Ifelewa’s walls clenched at the very mention of them.  Instead, Ifelewa drug his tip around the perimeter of her opening. “How does that work for you?”

She felt M’Baku’s resistance, trying to move things along.  “My love, why do you tease me? Do you see what this does to me?  I’m going to go insane.” M’Baku did look desperate as his breathing became labored, taking one of her breasts into his mouth hungrily.  Ifelewa loses her train of thought, losing get grip on his dick to hold onto M’Baku’s head, clawing at his hair as he lapped at your nipples.  His tongue encircled her areola as he grabbed her hips to grind against his dick. Ifelewa arched into him as her clit receives stimulation from the friction, coupled with the arousal produced by his mouth on her tit, Ifelewa was almost there.  

Just as M’Baku sucked just about her total essence out from her, he found a chance to ease his dick inside of her begging entrance.  Ifelewa let out a gasp as he stretched her out, slowly, agonizingly.

“Ah, Baku, please…”  Ifelewa whines.

M’Baku comes off of her tit looking smug.  “Are you begging again?”

She nods, “Please, I want you to move.”

“I’m not sure, you are so tight.  Are you close?” M’Baku whispers, biting his lip as he pushes further into her.

Ifelewa nods, “I’m afraid so.”

“Ohhh, so impatient we are.”  M’Baku tosses the remark right back at her as he leans back, inching a little off of the bench, before beginning his rhythm into her.

Ifelewa leans on M’Baku’s chest as his hips cause her to bounce against him, intensifying  the wave of pleasure within her sex.

The applause of their skin against each other brought her over the edge as her nails dug into his skin.

“That’s it, entle, let yourself go on me.  I can take it.” M’Baku encouraged her as he plunged balls deep, working her hips to stimulate her clit again.

Ifelewa was almost near tears, gripping breasts for sanity.  “Baku, you’re so deep. I’m already pregnant, remember?”

This sparked something in M’Baku as he gave her behind a slap once more.  “Come up here.”

Breathless, Ifelewa follows his instructions, crawling up his body until her thighs became his earmuffs.  M’Baku growled low from underneath her. “Ahh, look at that pretty pussy.” He gives it healthy lick. “Wet just for me.”  He spreads her lips wider, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. “I see it talking, baby. I hear you.” M’Baku then plunges his stiffened tongue into her entrance, tongue fucking her without abandon.  Ifelewa’s thighs seize up at the overstimulation of her sensitivity, bowing down on her hands and knees, unable to straighten out her body from all the arousal.

M’Baku hums into her vulva, sending vibration between her lips as he sucks her off.

“I’m cu-cu-ohhh!!”  Ifelewa couldn’t get it out, but her moans said it all.

“Yes, my girl.  Cum on my face for me.”  M’Baku says encouragingly, shaking her ass cheeks as he shakes his head into her vulva with aroused enthusiasm.

M’Baku leaves her cunt a moment, giving Ifelewa what she thought was a chance to breathe, as she begins to collapse to the bed.

“Uh, uh!  Leave your ass in the air for me.”  M’Baku commands. Ifelewa stays face down, ass up as she looks behind at M’Baku stroking his impressive girth in his hands.  Looking over her back end with a tantalizing appetite, he says, “Your pussy is so beautiful covered in cream. Go ahead and rub it in.”

Ifelewa reaches her hand to feel the wetness of her cunt as she plays with her pussy, rubbing all of their love concoction into her vulva.  The stimulation makes her legs shake involuntarily, “Like this?” she asks.

M’Baku’s hand rests on the small of her back as he groans with approval.  “Yesss, just like that, entle. Keep doing it, I want you to cum on me one more time for me.”

Ifelewa maintains a circular motion on her clit as M’Baku dives into her pussy once more, sending her body into shock as he strokes within her faster now.

“Ahh.  I can’t wait for you to have my baby.”  M’Baku groans.

Ifelewa nods into the mattress, “I love carrying your baby.”

M’Baku grunts, hitting his hips into her cheeks faster.  “And I love making them with you, ahh.”

Ifelewa grips the comforter as she feels her G spot getting activated, “Ohhh, please fill my pussy, Baku.  I’m almost there!”

M’Baku grips her waist tightly as his stroke becomes more labored, “For Hanuman’s sake, you’re gripping me so tightly!”  

Ifelewa got off right at that moment, “Ohh fuck!  Baku, yes! Give it to me, that’s it!”

With Ifelewa’s encouragement, M’Baku laid her prone against the bed, resting his hand on hers as he busted inside of her, emptying every bit of his pent up seed within her walls.  He groaned as his dick spazzed within her until he was wrung dry.

M’Baku peppered Ifelewa’s back with kisses.  “I love you so much, umfazi. I don’t know if you understand how much.”  M’Baku pulls out from her, laying next to her side, kissing her hand.

Ifelewa could barely open her eyes as her husband wore her down to dust.  She felt high from his love, trying her best to concentrate, she nodded sleepily.  “Mhm, I do. I have devoted my life to you, until death. And even then, I will love you.”

M’Baku rubs her back as her eyes close.  “My wife, mother of my children, I am so grateful for you.   I will make an appointment with the midwife so we can see her soon as-”

M’Baku stops talking once he hears her light snoring.  He kisses her forehead, studying her face as she rests.  “Sleep well, my love, and my littlest. May we remain prosperous.”

 


End file.
